


Esencia

by Ayann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayann/pseuds/Ayann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frente a la muerte, ¿serías capaz de reconocerte?<br/><a href="http://s1328.photobucket.com/user/kkarlton1/media/Portadas/Esencia_zpsfdfzoekv.jpg.html"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Esencia

**Author's Note:**

> Esencia ©Αγάπη, registro en Safe Creative: w w w. /user / 1109280475016

**_  
_**

**ESENCIA**

.

_Siempre fallé en ver las pequeñas cosas enfrente de mí, las cosas que significan tanto para ti…_

_Devil_ , Staind

.

El sol rojo sangre se ocultó tras una bruma gris, cuando los últimos rayos iluminaron la planicie, el metal de miles de lanzas resplandeció.

Sobre la almena, observó al ejército de Felipe,  _el Hermoso_ *, prepararse para una nueva embestida.

«Si tan sólo…», pensó, desviando la mirada a su izquierda, los arqueros —apenas cincuenta— alistaban las flechas; de pronto, dos grandes bolas de fuego rasgaron el cielo, la explosión estremeció los cimientos. Entre la tolvanera, los gritos y las llamas, cayó al vacío.

.

Lo primero que comprendió al despertar fue que el aire estaba acre y una viga aprisionaba su pierna derecha.

La ceja izquierda  _sangraba_  profusamente, nublándole la visión, por lo poco que lograba distinguir la batalla estaba en su apogeo. Optó por liberarse, la espada funcionó como palanca, no le extrañó que la viga  _no pesara_  o que el fuego  _no quemara_. Como pudo se incorporó, dispuesto a dar la vida por la Orden, pero nuca hubo dolor.

Paralizado, se vio rodeado por una aterradora neblina; el aliento en su nuca lo hizo reaccionar.

—Si has elegido tenerme en tu Gloria —susurró—, ¡oh, mi Dios!, permite que este siervo redima sus pecados… —Con los latidos de su corazón pulsando en los oídos giró lentamente, pero no fue Cristo a quien halló.

Piel escamosa y negra, con alas de murciélago, ojos carmesí y lengua bífida, un poderoso dragón, como el de los cuentos que su vieja nana contaba, lo observaba.

«Hermoso», pasó por su mente, sin embargo lo desechó. «Satanás toma las más bellas formas».

—Mi nombre no es Satanás —siseó el dragón. Aterrado empuñó la espada, el animal pareció aturdido y, creyó captar, con un brillo de desilusión en los ojos rojos—. ¿No sabes quién soy?

—¡Atrás! —gritó, blandiendo sin control el arma.

—Jacques** —llamó suavemente el dragón, esquivando cada golpe—, no voy a dañarte…

—No tocarás mi alma, criatura inmunda…

Ante el improperio el dragón desplegó las alas.

—¡Humano inútil! —rugió, sus fosas nasales exhalando vapor—. ¡El tiempo se acaba y tú eliges temerme!

—No te temo —replicó Jacques—, pero no dejaré que lleves mi esencia al Infierno.

Fastidiado, el animal exhaló fuego contra el guerrero, éste apenas tuvo tiempo de lanzarse al suelo.

—¡Ciego! —bramó—, ciego por lo que consideras correcto…, incluso al amor de Ibert renunciaste…

La mención de su  _confusión de juventud_  hizo que Jacques se pusiera de pie.

—Te lo advierto demonio —murmuró, sus ojos resplandeciendo en odio—, tal vez no vaya al Cielo, pero tú no volverás al Averno.

—Ni la bella Rowenna sigue en tu memoria…

Importando sólo su vapuleado honor, Jacques se lanzó contra la criatura, la sangre brotó... La neblina se convirtió en una enorme puerta abierta y el caballero hizo su elección.

— _Non nobis, Domine, Non Nobis, Sed Nomine Tuo Da Gloriam_ *** —musitó, traspasando el umbral.

Herido, el dragón miró las puertas cerrarse.

—Yo soy…—farfulló—. Sólo debías elegirme y la vida te habría sido dada… —Se desvaneció entre plumas blancas.

.

_He elegido el infierno, mintiéndome a mí mismo…_

_You_ , Breaking Benjamin

.

**Author's Note:**

> *El viernes 13 de octubre de 1307, después de haber presionado al Papa Clemente V, Felipe IV de Francia arrestó y arrasó con la Orden del Temple.
> 
> **Jacques Bernard de Molay fue el último Gran Maestre de la Orden del temple, por cuestión de trama en Esencia es más joven que cuando murió.
> 
> ***Nada para nosotros, Señor, nada para nosotros, sino para la gloria de tu nombre, era el lema de los Caballeros del Temple.


End file.
